Insomia
by PuRpLeUsAgI
Summary: Mii Atarashi suffers from Insomia, She moves to Death City hoping for a new change. Enrolling into DWMA as a weapon, she makes new friends and begans to have a comforting life although her nightmares are starting to become worse, Mii believes they are telling her something. Something is after her and the Soul Eater Gang won't let their new friend come into harms way. R&R! Kid/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater... Sadly T.T**

_Black._

_All I could see what Black._

_That was the only color that surrounded me. I was panting, trying to sprint to the one thread of light before the darkness would envelop me. _

_Almost there... _

_A few more steps..._

_Too late..._

_A bright white light below me slowly gripped onto my feet, I swear I could see slender claws slowly vineing their way around my ankles and with one pull I fell into the light below me. There was no more light. Only darkness once again. I started falling, down and down. The crispy cold wind pecking at my skin, my eyes slowly began to enlarge in fright when I saw that below me was something that would indeed put my life to an ending, The end of the fall. At the very bottom lies a pile of rocks, deadly sharp rocks. _

_I was just about to slam into the rocks below , I could almost feel the pain pierce me . Closing my eye I let out a ear bleeding screech. _

Jolting up, I was in my room now staring at the wall of my room in front of me. U_gh ...I feel sick..._

I glanced at my clock. 4:35 A.M? Damn! I've only slept for an hour this whole day! I think i'll just take a shower, that will make the time go by. Maybe then I could try going back to sleep afterwards..

I sluggishly rolled out of my bed and flipped on the light to my one person apartment. I slowly made my way to my only bathroom. I pulled the shower curtain to the side and turned the knob that differed the hotness and the coldness of the water. I practically leaped into my shower after stripping off my clothing. I have been longing for the comforting feeling of the warm water.

My name is Mii Atarashi by the way, I have been suffering insomnia since I was about ten years old. I refuse to take sleeping pills. Since I have had the illness since I was a small child ,children around my neighborhood would always tease me about being a pill popper. Immature brats...

I'm a weapon without a meister, for two reasons:

1. All the meisters I have tried could never match wavelengths with me .

and 2. I would rather work alone.

I have learned that you can only truly trust yourself in this world. Leaving your trust with people may resuIt in getting killed or betrayed.

Today, I am starting my first day at DWMA …

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel hanging off the back of my door and started drying off. Afterwards, I made my way to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a black sleeveless belly shirt with the word 'Death' printed across my shirt with a purple cartoon skull under it. After that I put fishnets on my legs with black shorts over it. Then, to add a finishing touch, I put on a black and purple checkered band on my forehead that had a big circular patch on it with a black 'X' printed to it. Looking in the mirror that hung on the back of my door I brushed my long straight raven hair out.

Finally finished! I took another glance at the clock. 6:10 A.M. School starts at 7:00. Might as well start heading to DWMA, who cares if I am a bit early? Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way out the front door grabbing my longboard and shutting the door. Quickly, I jumped on my longboard and I was off.

When I arrived at the school, I was pretty amazed. Saying that the place was humongous was an understatement. I took out the map I was given when I passed the entrance and lead myself to class. Eight kids were already in the classroom when I found it.

A loud blue haired guy, a black haired girl trying to calm him down, a pigtailed girl with an undeveloped chest, a boy with gravity defying white hair, a pink haired boy**(A/N: More like genderless plant xD)**, two sandy blonde identical girls, one with long hair and one with short, and a boy with three white stripes on one side of his raven black hair.

I'm a very quiet and closed up person. I am not what you say... An easy going person. It's hard for me to talk to people. That's why I don't really have any friends...or friends at all.

Maybe if I walked in the room very quietly, they wouldn't notice? Silently walking in the room I made my way to the corner of the classroom and sat in a desk. The exact opposite of what I wanted to happen, happened. Every single one of their eyes were on locked on me. Some blinked with curiosity.

This.. was awkward..

Shifting uncomfortably, I found my violet eyes taking interest on my shoes. I felt the desk in front of me jolt harshly . Looking up from my feet, I slowly took a glance up to see a the loud blue star shaped haired boy standing on my desk with his fists confidently on his hips. I knew instantly that he would become quite a nuisance. I kept my face down and watched his feet.

"I am the mighty Black*Star who will surpass god, Who might you be?"

...I sweat dropped... What the Hell?

I looked up with my piercing violet eyes and glared. He faltered, but kept his ego up.

Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away. So I tried my theory out. The outcome wasn't really in my favor. Black Star just got angry and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Look here, Scrawny... Your god asked you a question, you're obligated to answer it!" Black*Star demanded.

My line, was officially crossed. I swiftly lodged my fist into Black*Star's face, having him fly back in the process and roughly hit the ground. The women with black hair in a high ponytail jumped to Black*Star's side, asking him questions like, "Are you okay?", "What hurts the most?", and stuff like that.

Che, I bet the only thing I hurt was his never ending ego. I turned to look at the group who was watching the whole time. Crap, I forgot about them.

"Uh...Sorry?" I sheepishly said, rubbing the back of my head. The two boys, the one with raven hair and the one with white burst out into laughter.

The one with black hair decided to speak up first,"That was awesome" He choked out in laughter, After a few more seconds, He finally got himself together.

"Im Death the Kid, I prefer Kid though" The boy known as Kid greeted ,with a soft polite smile he held his hand out to me. I hesitantly shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Mii Atarashi."

The guy with the white hair trudged up with his hands shoved deep within the pockets of his jeans. He lazily opened his blood red eyes and in a laid back tone he said, "Soul Eater Evans"

I gave him a small nod in greeting. Everyone else slowly introduced themselves properly, even Black*Star- he said he liked how I "wasn't a weakling". Pretty cool day I guess, everyone seems okay.

Soon after everyone got acquainted with me, kids starting piling in. I shot a look at the clock. Oh, class was about to start. Before the teacher had the class start, he personally came up and introduced himself to me. Stein was the name he gave me. He seemed a bit creepy though. I mean come on, the guy has a giant screw in his head!

I had to tune out the session he had because he wanted to dissect an almost extinct animal, how odd. There was just one other thing that was odd and it keeps bothering me, its just that black...Thing...that pops out of Crona's back. Ragnarok, I think.

I suppose this whole school sums up to be pretty odd but I guess that's what makes it so unique. Interrupting me from my thoughts, Stein announced class was over. I was pretty happy when I heard that because I had accidentally forgot about breakfast this morning.

As I made my way to the Cafeteria, I made it a point in my head to sit in a really dark corner so people would leave me alone. When I got there though, the only dark table there was occupied by a certain pink haired boy. I mentally sighed, he couldn't be that bad could he? And from what I observed, Crona was for the most part quiet .

Ehh, might as well take my chances. Not even feeling like eating anymore, I dumped my food tray, pulled out a book, and sat at Crona's table. I wonder why he looked so surprised. I was thinking about asking him, but I just thought that he might be better off thinking to himself. I left my thoughts, and actually focused on reading my favorite book. The book was filled with beautiful poems, they were quite dark but the dark ones were the best. Mostly because they had so much feelings poured into it that you can actually feel what the author was feeling.

"Y-you like d-d-deep poems too?"

**Crona's POV**

I saw the new girl-Mii- look at my table,then look at her food tray and dump it out. She hadn't even taken one bite yet- Oh God, she is coming this way...

Ugh, I don't know how to deal with girls, only Maka and I can't really handle her much either. She plopped down in the chair and pulled out a poetry likes dark poetry? I examined the book closer, Oh! Its the same book I have! "Y-you like d-d-deep poems too?" I timidly asked. I clasped my hand over my mouth. Why did I just say that?

Now she thinks I was watching her very intensely! She probably thinks im a creeper!

"Yeah, it's comforting when there is nothing else that can comfort you." she replied.

Okay, now that went better than I expected.

**Hey Guys! This is my first story,but I promise it will be worth your time!Reviews are my passion as well, so it would be nice if you guys left one :) I would also like to give credit to DaRkBuTtErFlY123 for being my beta reader, and she makes really awesome stories, so you should check em' out :P VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL !:D**


End file.
